


Murky Realm

by Mara



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Fanfic100 and Psych30, but I'll give the prompts at the end.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Murky Realm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fanfic100 and Psych30, but I'll give the prompts at the end.

"C'mon, Wingster," Babs said in his ear, "Gimme a chance."

"No way." Dick threw himself backward off the roof of City Hall, counting windows as the wind swished by, grabbing the flagpole and swinging over it in a few lazy loops.

"Just for a few minutes? I'm bored."

"Jeez, you're the information source for the entire community. Go..." he did handsprings along the roof of Murphy's Gym, "track down some work. Somebody must need something from you!"

"Everything is running automated. All I can do is watch." She sounded ready to shriek.

"I thought you liked to watch."

"Don't change the subject, Little Boy Bluebird. You haven't even found a mugging in the last hour. All the supervillains are tucked in their villainous beds. Surely you can take the time."

"That's..." not the point, he thought, "true." With one last flip, he dropped onto the roof of an apartment building, scaring three filthy pigeons. Morituri te salutamus, he thought with a sigh. "Lay it on me."

"Water," she said with just a note of triumph.

"Tempest," he replied.

"Fire."

He closed his eyes. "Ice."

Babs snorted. "Oh you were not thinking of Tora. What was your first thought?"

"Okay, my first thought was bikini," Dick said with a sigh.

"That's more like it. Earth."

"JSA."

"JS...oh, Sand is the leader of the JSA. I get it. Air."

"Plane."

"Heart."

"Beat." Dick leaned over the edge to watch two men following a woman, but they turned the other way at the corner.

"Diamond."

"Selina."

Babs snickered. "Club."

"Blunt trauma."

"Funny, Wingster. Spade."

"Shovel."

"Circle."

"Life."

"Square."

"Block." Even as he spoke, a noise caught Dick's attention and he turned his head.

"Star."

"Fire," he responded absently.

"Ha! I knew it!" Babs crowed.

Dick closed his eyes tightly and wondered what, precisely, the universe had against him.

\--end--

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Fanfic100 #46, Star, and Psych30 #28, Free Association :D


End file.
